


mama who bore me, mama who gave me

by pearlselegancies



Category: Knight Squad (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, arc helps, ciara struggles with missing her mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29052741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlselegancies/pseuds/pearlselegancies
Summary: The anniversary of the Queen’s disappearance comes every March 3rd. It’s a somber occasion, and every year somehow, Ciara puts on a brave face for it. This anniversary is different. Eliza is back in town. The animosity between her and their father is not lost on Ciara.Even though Eliza had been under a spell, the King still sees her as a traitor. And honestly, Ciara can’t exactly blame him. She spends the day in a limbo that she can’t quite explain until Arc crawls through her window late at night.
Relationships: Arc/Ciara | The Princess (Knight Squad)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	mama who bore me, mama who gave me

The anniversary of the Queen’s disappearance comes every March 3rd. It’s a somber occasion, and every year somehow, Ciara puts on a brave face for it. This anniversary is different. Eliza is back in town. The animosity between her and their father is not lost on Ciara. 

Even though Eliza had been under a spell, the King still sees her as a traitor. And honestly, Ciara can’t exactly blame him. She spends the day in a limbo that she can’t quite explain until Arc crawls through her window late at night. 

“Hey.” He mumbles and she looks up at him. She’s sitting on her bed, her mother’s locket in her hands. “You okay?” It’s a dumb question and they both know it. She shrugs and he steps into her room after slipping his boots off. 

He comes and opens his arms and she hesitates before standing up and hugging him. His fingers slip into her hair, gently rubbing circles on her scalp as she sobs into his shirt. “My mother taught me everything, except how to live without her. What the hell am I supposed to do?” 

He hums quietly before pulling her in closer until they are pressed against each other, and she can hear his heartbeat loudly beating in his chest. “You,” he starts as he pulls away so he can see her face, “are going to be an amazing queen. And I will be your head knight. Things are going to be okay Ciara. I promise you that.” 

A part of her says that he doesn’t know that, that he can’t be sure. The other part of her just wants to be wrapped in his arms again. She decides to listen to the latter. She hugs him tightly. 

Things will be okay. They have to be. 


End file.
